Ember of Friends
by Sapphire Roz
Summary: What happens when a comic book character comes to life? Scarlett doesn't know she's from a comic book that Kid Flash found. All she remembers is fighting one of her villains then she's falling from the sky. All she wants to do is go home, but then people from her world start showing up... How will she get out of this mess? Has some OC's but don't worry no romance except one crack!
1. Chapter 1

**SR: Hi everyone! I'm back! And I have joined another fandom! Young Justice!**

 **Scarlett: Are you actually going to finish a story?**

 **SR: I'm not sure... but I have a very good feeling about this story :D**

 **Scarlett: suuurrrrreee you do...**

 **SR: I really do!**

 **My characters:**

 **Scarlett Syra Johnson: Silver Phoenix (fire generation and manipulation)  
Terra Roz Johnson: Shade (night vision and able to communicate with animals)  
** **Jamie Leo Johnson: Shield (able to create any shape or size red force field with his mind, eyes turn red while creating and holding a shield in place and when hes angry)  
Terrence "Terry" Roz Arrows -twin brother of Terra-: Blue Bolt (super speed)  
Andrew "Drew" Apollos Arrows -older brother-: Teleporter (able to send people to different dimensions or teleport them somewhere)  
Adam Samuel Whitewater: Metallic (make his skin turn to metal -villain-)  
Amber Zee Everest: The Murderess (copy powers for 24 hours with one touch -villain-)**

* * *

 **Scarlett's POV-**

"Shade! Look out!" my father, Shield, shouts to my mother.

I stop fighting Metallic (a red eyed, metal freak) and look towards my mother. She was fighting a random goon, she turned around at my fathers shout. Behind her was The Murderess who tried to touch her shoulder, my mother quickly jumps away from her hands.

I sigh and turn back to Metallic who had his hand raised about to strike me, I move my arms to protect my head from his metal hand. As his hand comes towards me a red yet see through shield blocks his fist from my face. I smile at my father who had one hand stretched out towards me and the other the opposite way to shield citizens.

I turn back to Metallic, I feel my hands warm up as I create a ball of fire in each hand. I see the fear in Metallic's eyes as I smirk at him, my fire is a blue color meaning that it's hotter than your normal campfire, Metallic knows that I could melt him almost instantly. My dad notices that I don't need the shield anymore so he makes it disappear, as soon as it's gone I curl my hands into fists and launch it at Metallic's face. I hit him at the side of his head, knocking him unconscious. My fist left a bright, glowing, orange circle on his face.

"Oops" I say, "oh well." I handcuff Metallic to a bench, then run over to help my mom with the gang of goons.

About 15 minutes later all the goons were unconscious and the civilians were out of the way. The sound of slow clapping fills the ears of my parents and myself, we turn to see the Murderess standing in the middle of the road slowly clapping.

She laughs, "congratulations, I knew you could do it!"

My father glares at her though his eye-mask, "what are you planning, Murderess?"

"Oh, Shield, Shield, Shield. Give me one good reason to tell you" Murderess says.

My mom crosses her arms and shifts her weight on one hip, "because you always lose" she says.

I smile, "yeah! You'll never win!" I shout at the Murderess.

"Oh, really? That's what you think" the Murderess says as she snaps her fingers. Suddenly we were surrounded by goons, thugs, mobsters, and even small time criminals.

The three of us against an army of criminals... Somehow I love those odds. I love a good fight, and no, I'm not a violent person... Well not much.

My dad looks at the numbers of the bad guys with a worried expression. "Shade, we need back up, call them" my dad says.

My mom nods then grabs her communicator and contacts two people. One is able to teleport anywhere and to any dimension he wants. The other has super speed. My uncles, Teleporter and Blue Bolt (on my mom's side of the family).

"Charge!" the Murderess shouts at her army of criminals. They started to surround us, but then a flash stops right in front of us.

"Yes! I beat Teleporter!" Blue Bolt exclaims, then he looks around, "wow, you guys are in a pickle." Suddenly a man appears next to Blue Bolt, scaring him. "GAH! Porter! Stop doing that!"

Teleporter just smirks, "lets kick some-"

"Language! There is a child here!" my mother shouts at uncle Teleporter.

My uncle groans, ruffles my bright red hair, then teleports a bad guy coming at us to a different dimension or to prison. After that everyone starts fighting. I was throwing bunches, kicks, and bright blue fire balls at every bad guy that attacked me. Then when half the criminal army is taken down, Teleporter shouts "Watch out! Murderess has my powers!" I was about to attack a bad guy a few feet away from me, but suddenly I feel an arm wrap around my neck.

"STOP!" Murderess shouts, tightening her hold around my neck. All fighting stops, my parents stare at my position in fear, and my uncles give the Murderess death glares.

"Let. Her. Go" my father growls out, his eyes flashing red for a second.

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast. I you take one step closer I will send her to another dimension, never to be seen again" the Murderess says.

Then a brilliantly stupid idea struck, it would either end out really good or really, really badly. I grab her arm that's around my neck and let my skin heat up to a severe burning temperature. As soon as the Murderess felt the awful burn, she lets me go but then quickly grabs my wrist.

"You little brat!" she hisses, then quickly opens a portal and shoves me through.

I knew it would end very badly.

Before my body went through the portal, I hear my family scream "NOOOOO-" and then silence once my body passes through. I feel like I'm falling, I open my eyes to see a bright blue sky, then I look down to see green grass... ABOUT 1,000 FEET AWAY FROM ME! I start screaming as loud as I could, hoping, praying that someone will hear.

Suddenly I feel strong, very strong, arms grab hold of me bridal style. I don't look to see who is rescuing me, but I wrap my arms around their neck and start at the still rapidly approaching ground about 50 feet away. i close my eyes getting ready to die with this stranger holding me. My body suddenly feels the shock of the person landing without either of us dying. I open my eyes to see a crater around us, then I look up at my savior.

He had bright blue eyes, black hair, and a black t-shirt with a red S inside of a triangle like shape, he looked about 16 or 17. He sets me down as soon as I unwrap my death grip around his neck.

My body starts trembling with fear of what could have happened. As soon as I calm my nerves I look at my hero. "Th- thank you" I say, my voice trembling with fear.

"Welcome" he grumbles, looking away from me as if he was looking for someone to show up.

A minute later someone does, a group of someones.

"Did you catch her?" a short, black haired kid asks.

"Yes" my savior answers.

The group all looks at me and I stare at them. There were six of them. The boy who saved me. The black haired kid, he wore a red, black, and yellow skintight outfit with black combat boots, a little R on one side of his chest, and a mask similar to mine, but you could still see my eye color. He looked about 12 or 13. A red haired kid with green eyes, he had a yellow skintight outfit with red gloves, goggles, and boots, with a lightning bolt on his chest, he looked about 16. His mouth was wide open in shock at me for reasons that I don't know... Not yet. There was a ginger haired girl with green skin, she had a blue skirt, boots, gloves, and cape with a white shirt and a red X over it, she looked about 15. The other girl had long blonde hair in a ponytail, and dark eyes, she wore a green skintight outfit that exposed her stomach and black combat boots, she looked the age of 15 or 16. She had her bow and arrow pointed at me, ready to shoot. The last one seemed to be the leader, he had dark skin with short blonde hair and pale green eyes, he wore a tight red shirt with dark pants and no shoes and a dark belt with a gold A on the center of the belt. He also had black tattoo's running up his arms. He looked about 18.

"Madame, we need you to come with us" the leader says.

"No" I say, narrowing my eyes at the odd group.

"Listen, I understand you're afraid-" the kid with black hair and a mask starts.

"Afraid? No, I'm mad! I don't know where I am or who you are, but you're demanding that I got with you! Plus your red headed friend keeps staring at me and it's creeping me out!" I shout, gesturing wildly.

"I guess we have to use force" the leader says.

"I guess so" I say, getting into my fighting stance.

"Artemis, knock her out" the leader says.

"Gladly" the girl with the bow and arrows says, then lets an arrow fly. I'm guessing it had a hidden feature, after all why would they want me dead?

I hold out my hand, making blue flames fly towards the arrow, burning it instantly.

"OH MY GOD! Best day ever!" the read headed boy shouts.

"KF! Distract her!" the small boy shouts.

The red headed boy, KF, then zooms to me and runs around me in circles. Super speed, good thing my mom taught me how to disable them for a short time. I smirk and kick my foot out. KF trips over my black combat boot. He tumbles to the ground and groans in pain.

Suddenly I feel very strong arms wrap around me so I'm not able to move. I let my skin heat up like with the Murderess, but it doesn't affect the boy who caught me earlier. I stare at him in shock, but then the smaller boy shoves a rag in my face and I slowly fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Hey! Just so you know, I don't own anything except for the plot and my OC's! Don't sue!**

 **Just so you know I won't have Zatanna in this because I don't really like her. There will be no falling in love (except for one little thing for humor, it's a crack ship). So Scarlett will not fall in love with a member of Young Justice for all those OC hatters!**

 **Also I would love some ideas for this story. I'm planning on Scarlett becoming close friends with everyone, so I need some ideas for some one-on-one connecting moments! Thank you! I will mention you in the chapter, thanking you for the idea! It could even be word prompts!**

 **I hope you all enjoy! And please rate this chapter 1-5. 1 being "Don't continue this!" and 5 being "Please update this! It's amazing!"**

 _ **~Sapphire Roz**_


	2. Chapter 2

**SR: Hey everyone! I'm back!**

 **Scarlett: Good, you didn't give up on this story**

 **SR: Of course not, you're one of my favorite characters that I created! Don't tell anyone else that!**

 **My OC's: :(**

 **SR: Heh... heh... heh... *Runs away***

 **Dear:**

 **Rebekah Redwolf: Thank you so much! :)**

 **Jotunheim Storm: Thank you :3 I will not be including Sienna because I already introduced so many other characters and I don't want other readers to be confused... I'm sorry. For who becomes Scarlett's friend first... I'm letting the readers decide that! I will put a poll up for it!**

 **PrettyKitty Luvs U: Thank you sooooo much! I'm glad you like it :D Sadly, I already have Scarlett in love with someone, his name is Bennett, but I can include him if the readers want ;)**

 **: I totally get where you're coming from, maybe it should have went that way... But when you're dealing with someone as stubborn as Scarlett, then it gets a bit frustrating... Plus Scarlett is the daughter of two very stubborn people.**

* * *

 **Wally's POV-**

"Wally?... Wallace... Mister West!"

"Benjamin Franklin!" I shout when I finally wake up.

My crabby old teacher glares at me while the class laughs,"wrong class Mister West. Solve this problem" she says, pointing to the chalk board.

I quickly solve the problem in my head "59."

"Correct. Class, your homework is on page 246, problems 5 through 95."

The entire class groans, I do too even though I could finish it in a few seconds. Thank you Super speed! As soon as the bell rings I get out of the school *cough prison cough* as fast as I can without using my super speed. When nobody is around I run to the nearest Zeta-beam and send myself to the mountain. I'm super excited to get the mountain. Why? Because I discovered something new and I can't wait to share with everyone, especially Robin.

"ROBIIINNNN!" I shout, running around the mountain.

"What do you want, Kid Mouth?!" Robin shouts from the living room.

I run into the living room and crash right into him. Robin groans in pain and annoyance as he gets up.

"Rob, check this out" I say as I shove a book in his face.

He grabs it and looks at the cover. "So what? It's a comic book" he says.

"It's a new kind of comic book! It's amazing!" I say as Robin looks at the cover.

The cover had three people in the center, a man and two girls beside him. Jamie Leo Johnson aka Shield, to his left is his wife Terra Roz Johnson (sometimes Arrows, depends on the age of the comic) aka Shade, and finally to his right their daughter, Scarlett Syra Johnson aka Silver-Phoenix.

"Its about a family of heroes defeating really lame villains and-"

"Wally, that's our lives" Robin says.

"I know it's similar, but you just have to read it!" I exclaim.

"Not right now, get dressed, we have training to do" he replies.

I sigh, then run to my room and get dressed in my hero suit then come back in less than three seconds. Robin was gone when I came back, "Rob? Where are you?" I say looking around. Suddenly I hear a creepy child like laugh. "Robin, knock it off! That's super creepy" I say, getting chills up my spine.

"Then get into the training room" he say, appearing from out of nowhere.

I super speed to the training room, beating Robin there. "What are we doing today?" I ask Black Canary as the team finally shows up in the training room.

"There is a Bank robbery in progress at the First National Bank of Happy Harbor" Black Canary says, "you need to put a stop to it."

"We will, Black Canary" our leader, Kaldur'ahm responds.

Black Canary nods, "good luck team" she says, smiling.

The team quickly loads into M'gann's Bio-Ship and we take off heading towards the bank. "ETA on minute and 45 seconds" M'gann says.

Once we get to the bank, we get out of the Bio-Ship and analyze the situation. The group of bank robbers consisted of eight people. Just as we were about to attack them everyone hear a loud feminine scream. We look towards where the sound came from and see a person falling from the sky.

Kaldur turns to Superboy, "Superboy, go catch her, we can handle it here."

Superboy nods and super jumps to catch the falling girl.

The rest of us turn back to the criminals, who are now pointing guns at us. We get our weapons ready. I run at the criminals and take their guns, while they were distracted the team runs at them and starts knocking them out. The 'mission' is over and done with before we knew it. We let the authorities take care of the beaten up bank robbers, and then head towards where Superboy landed which was in an empty park.

As soon as we get there we see Superboy standing in the crater he made after landing. "Did you catch her?" Robin asks.

"Yes" Superboy replies looking at the girl.

The team looks at her, trying to figure out how she fell from the sky with no buildings near by. As soon as I look at her, I instantly recognize her. She's Scarlett Syra Johnson from my comic book! My mouth drops open in shock, how was this possible?! She's a comic book character!

She starts inspecting every one of us. Aqualad was the first to speak, "Madame, we need you to come with us."

She glares at us, "no."

Robin tries next, "listen, I understand you're afraid-"

"Afraid? No, I'm mad. I don't know where I am or who you are, but you're demanding that I go with you! Plus your red headed friend keeps staring at me and it's creeping me out!" she shouts, making all kinds of gestures.

Great, she was talking about me! Now she thinks I'm creepy!

"I guess we have to us force" Aqualad says.

"I guess so" she says, getting into a fighting stance.

We make the first move, "Artemis, knock her out" Aqualad commands.

"Gladly" Artemis says, letting an arrow fly.

Scarlett holds her hand out causing blue flames to burn the arrow instantly. "OH MY GOD! BEST DAY EVER!" I shout, she's real and not just a comic book character!

"KF! Distract her!" Robin shouts. I run towards the girl and then run around in circles. Suddenly she kicks her foot out and trips me before I could jump out of the way. I fall then start moaning in pain. It really hurt. I look back at the girl and see Superboy holding her from behind. Silver-Phoenix grabs his arms then looks up at Superboy, that's when Robin shoves a chloroform rag in her face. I watch as her body slowly goes limp.

"Robin, tell Batman we're bringing her in" Aqualad says.

Robin nods then grabs his communicator, "Batman, set up the medical room, we have a guest."

* * *

 **Spoilers for the next chapter: Jamie's POV- "NOOOOOOOOOOO"**

 **So, how was it? Leave a review please!**

 _ **~Sapphire Roz**_


	3. Chapter 3

**SR: Hi! I'm back again! I love you all so much that I just couldn't leave you all hanging forever!**

 **Scarlett: Thank goodness, I want to know how this story ends!**

 **Jamie: I want to know too, she better not kiss anyone or else I will kill somebody.**

 **SR: But you're one of the good guys... Anyway, I have a poll up about who Scarlett might date in this story! The fans get to decide! BYE!**

 **Jamie, Terra, and Scarlett: WHAT?!**

 **Dear:**

 **Jotunheim Storm: Thank you so much! And yes, Wally is crazy and many other things...**

 **PrettyKitty Luvs U: Thank you so much! Wally and Scarlett could be a cute couple, but they're from different worlds sadly... I don't mind at all, people have their own opinions about stories :) Thank you so much! I'm so happy that you like it this much!**

 **Angry nerd girl: Thank you!**

 **Guest: I understand what you're saying. I know that the team doesn't kidnap people but Scarlett came out of no where, and she is dangerous so they had to get her off the streets and away from civilians. Plus they didn't get the chance to decide if she's good or bad so they didn't want to hurt Scarlett, so the next best thing was chloroform.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3- Jamie's POV**

"NOOOOOOOOOO" We shout in horror as Scarlett is shoves through the portal created by the Murderess.

My daughter, my only child, gone in a blink of an eye.

The Murderess laughs evilly then disappears. I charge at Teleporter and held him up against a wall. I glare at him, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I shout at him.

"HOW IS THIS MY FAULT?!" he yells back. Shade and Blue Bolt glance at each other with worried expressions.

"If the Murderess didn't touch you, none of this would have happened!" I exclaim. Teleporter glares at me, he didn't teleport away yet, he does feel guilty.

"I didn't do it on purpose" he growls.

"Jamie! Andrew! This will solve absolutely nothing!" Shade shouts. Then she shoves me out of the way to talk to Teleporter. "Do you have any idea where Phoenix could be?"

"Before Murderess closed the portal, I saw inside it. It was daytime, opposite of our time." Teleporter says.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" Blue Bolt asks.

Teleporter rolls his eyes, "it means that it cuts down half the dimensions that she could be in, but we still have many to search."

"How many?" Shade asks.

"I don't know, hundreds, maybe thousands" Teleporter says sadly.

"WHAT?!" I shout.

"Jamie, stop! Wether you like it or not, Andrew is the only one that's able to help us get Scarlett back, and we will get her back" Shade says, calming me down slightly.

I sigh, "you're right, lets head to our house and figure something out there."

"Teleporter, take us to our house" Shade commands. He snaps his fingers and creates a portal to our living room then we all walk through. Once we step through the portal, our feet touch the soft carpet of our living room, right in front of my couch. I look and see two foxes lying down on it, one was smaller than the other.

"Sly, Flame, get off my couch" I say glaring at them.

"Ok, Jamie" Flame, the younger fox says, jumping off the couch.

Sly sticks his tongue out at me, then starts rolling on the couch.

"Sly, please listen to Jamie" Shade says.

"Alright, only because you said please" Sly says jumping down.

"Terra? Jamie? Wheres Scarlett?" Flame asks.

"The Murderess sent her to another dimension" I growl out.

Flame's tail lowers between his legs and his ears press themselves to his head. "I-is she gone forever?" he asks, whimpering. Terra bends down and hugs Flame, "No, of course not, we will get her back" she says.

She lets the young fox go, then he bolts up the stairs.

"I can't believe that the living proof of my ship is gone" Sly says, heading up the stairs to comfort Flame.

Us four heroes walk to the kitchen, we remove our masks, then Terra starts making coffee for everyone. "What do we do now?" Terra asks.

"We'll have to search all the dimensions" I say, sitting down tiredly.

"How are we suppose to search thousands of different worlds and find her?" Terrence asks, also sitting down.

"Some other feature of my powers can help" Andrew says. We stare at him, waiting for him to continue. "I am able to go to another dimension and sense if someone entered it recently" Andrew finishes.

"And you didn't tell us this before because?" Terra asks.

"I guess, I assumed that you knew already" he answers as Terra passes out the coffee.

I sigh, "but that will take time, we may not have that."

"Yeah. Can't we just get the Murderess to tell us?" Terrence asks.

"She might know, but she might not know how to 'read' the portal she opened" Andrew says, then sips his coffee.

"We know that while she has the power, she will abuse it. We'll find Murderess tomorrow and get the answer" I say.

"Will we meet here?" Terrence asks.

I nod, "sure."

"It's getting late, we better get going" Andrew says finishing his coffee, "come on, Terry."

Terrence gets up from his chair and hugs Terra. "We will find her, little sis" Terrence says then kisses Terra on her forehead.

She kisses him on the cheek, "I know, Terry, I know." They break apart then Andrew and Terrence walk out the door. "Bye Drew, bye Terry" Terra says before shutting the door.

We head upstairs to our bedroom when I see movement in Scarlett's room. I stop and look into her room and see Sly and Flame on her bed. Flame was sleeping on Scarlett's pillow breathing deeply every once in a while to take her scent in. Sly was sleeping at the foot of the bed where he usually sleeps.

"Terra" I whisper, then point to the bed.

Terra walks over and looks towards where I'm pointing. She softly smiles and takes a picture with her phone. Her smile slowly disappears as she puts her phone in her pocket. Terra looks up at me with tears in her eyes. "Jamie, I'm worried... What if we never find her?" Terra says, tears now running down her face.

"We will find her" I say, "nothing could keep us away from each other." I wrap my arms around her in a tight hug, she hugs me back just as tight and stares into Scarlett's room.

"Come on, lets try to get some sleep" I say.

Terra nods her head in agreement then we break apart and head to our bedroom to sleep. It took us forever to fall asleep but we eventually did, the days emotional exhaustion overtook our bodies in a dreamless sleep.

Morning came, but we didn't wake until there was a shout from Scarlett's room. Terra and I get up and run to her room. When we get there we see Sly searching the room frantically.

"Sly? What's wrong?" Terra asks.

"I searched the whole house!" Sly exclaims.

"For what?" I ask, kneeling down closer to him.

"Flame, he's missing!"

* * *

 **Spoilers for the next chapter: Scarlett's POV-  
"Where did she come from?"  
** **"She fell from the sky."  
"How do you know if I can be trusted or not?"**

 **SR: Yay! Two more characters! Allow me to explain: *clears throat* Sly and Flame are two foxes from another world. They are not related, Sly is in his twenties and Flame is 8 (they have been the same age for hundreds of years). Scarlett has grown up with these guys ever since she can remember. They have a sibling bond (later to a mother/son bond with Flame). They come from Shadowland!  
*I do not own Shadowland, Sly, or Flame. They belong to DeadKinz (search her on YouTube). I have permission to use these characters and the land, you readers on the other hand do NOT!* **

**Please Review!**

 _ **~Sapphire Roz**_


End file.
